The Unknown Story
by hungergamesfangirl100
Summary: Jasmine snow has grown up a social outcast in the capitol. She has a weird past that no one know's about... until now. After her graduation, she see's her old best friend Katniss Everdeen volunteer for her sister. she makes it her top priority to make sure Katniss goes home to her family. can she mend her friendship with Katniss and find out the biggest secret of her life?
1. Prolog

The Unknown Story

**A/N this is my first story, so please don't hate. I own only a couple of characters. Almost everyone else is Suzanne Collins.  
**

A teenage girl, about 17, is at the town square. She's there for the hunger games reaping, a fight to the death between 12 to 18 year old the capitol organized since the dark days, she's a teen mom from district 12 but can't keep the baby's. So she has a plan to give one baby away to the capitol, and another to someone in district two. After the reaping she goes to her district victor, Haymitch Abernathy, and tells him her plan.

"It's the least you can do after you know who."

"Ugh, fine, but after this we're even." So he boards the train with twin one week old babies.

When he gets to the capitol he first went to the district two victors and explains the situation. "Sure he will grow up a victor in two."

Then he goes to leave the other, a girl who grows up to be me, on President Snow's doorstep with a note. Haymitch then rang the doorbell and rang. My future dad opened the door and found me. Her took care of me, but always wondered where I came from. So every couple months, both he and my mom sent me to a district. As I grew I came to like two districts, two and twelve, so he had me go there a lot. Once when I was three, it was my time in twelve, I saw this cute couple with a baby. I went up to them and said "you have a cute baby."

They smiled and thanked me. I was curious and asked "what is its name?"

They said together "Katniss."

"Wow, that's a pretty name,"

"Thank you." They looked around, probably for my parents that weren't there, and asked me where I lived. I told them I lived in the capitol, they looked scared and ran after that. I always wondered about those strange people, but later in my life I find out my strange connection with them.

**I'm sorry it's so short :-( the next one will be longer, I promise! It's going to take me a while to type up the next chapter's since I get distracted fast, so please be patient with me. If you are patient, you will be rewarded with another chapter :-). please give an honest review. stay awesome people (I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm copying you)**


	2. Chapter 1 Graduation and The Reaping

I hear this annoying ringing while I'm sleeping. I look up and see it's my stupid alarm clock. When I look at the time it says 9:00. "Shit! I'm late!" I jump up I run to my closet to put my cap and gown on, then drive to school. I get there and my parents are looking at me annoyed with my older siblings

"Where were you Jasmine? You better have not been with Dominick." My dad says.

He means Dominick Evans, Cinna's, District 12's newest stylist, only son and my boyfriend. I give my dad a kiss on the cheek, at the same time smelling his blood stained breath.

"Don't worry dad, I messed up and slept in."

As I walk to my class, I hear my dad yell "it better be just that!"

I find Dominick in my class and give him a kiss; he smiles "hey jazz."

Jazz is my nickname for him, I call him Dom though. "Hey Dom, you ready to graduate?"

He smiled at me "of course I am, I just hope my dad makes it." I looked at him shocked. Cinna has always been there for Dominick, what was so important that he'd miss this?

"Why would he miss it?"

Dominick sighed, "He said it's something for work."

Hmm, I wonder what could be so important that Cinna would miss Dom's graduation. Its graduation time and it's also Hunger Games week. Everyone in the capitol loves them, except me and Dominick's family. I look up and I'm on the stage, hearing them call people's names to get their diploma.

"Jake Smith, Jasmine Snow" I walk up after Jake and grab my diploma, then looked at the crowd of family's. I see my family and everyone in Dominick's family, including his dad. I smile and casually walk off the stage. I must have zoned out because next thing I know, the principal is saying "I now announce you the graduating class of 2174! Congratulations!" Everyone starts cheering and throwing their hats in the air. Me? I just smile and kiss Dom.

After a graduation dinner, I go home. I just sit on the couch and watch the reaping's that happened during the graduation. This year is the seventy-fourth games and even though I hate the games, I watch the reaping's. I watch as someone from district two volunteers (he seems a little familiar, but I shake it off. I barely stay awake to watch district twelve. I'm half asleep on the couch, until I hear the escort say the name. "Primrose Everdeen!" I jump up and look at the screen. Then I hear a voice that I instantly remember, "Katniss?" I watch, and almost cry, as my old friend that I haven't seen in five years walks up and volunteer's for her little sister.

**A/N so what do you guys think? I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My big birthday party is stressing me out and school didn't help either. I'll try updating sooner! It's a promise!**


	3. AN: Problems

sorry this isn't another chapter. my email is being mean and won't let me log in. but my next chapter was on it so I'm behind. I'll get back to typing it **ASAP! **I've also been busy since my birthday and I found out my family from Texas is moving in so no new chapters for a while :(. I'll be working hard, that's a promise


End file.
